


Aziraphale: Really and Truly Pissed, Really and Truly Pleased

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Series: Anthony J. Crowley: (Semi) Secret Horticulturist and Aziraphale: Closet(ed) Bastard [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Besotted Crowley, Bisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Calls Aziraphale 'Angel' (Good Omens), Cute, Dramatic Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mentioned Hastur (Good Omens), Mentioned Ligur (Good Omens), Older Sibling Gabriel (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, crowley has a speech impediment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: "His Angel beams and Crowley’s heart stops. His entire world comes to a stop so that he can take in how Aziraphale looks hiding behind the massive leaves of someone’s final project, beaming at him with the sun hitting his hair and tears in his eyes. If Crowley were an artist he would never be in want of a muse."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Anthony J. Crowley: (Semi) Secret Horticulturist and Aziraphale: Closet(ed) Bastard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Aziraphale: Really and Truly Pissed, Really and Truly Pleased

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: They fight (argue?)? Not really. Profanity? This might be one of the mildest pieces I've ever written. I had to ctrl+f to check for curse words and found one and then another in the endnotes? So uh Aziraphale is anxious, Crowley is in love, they're cute, and I'm soft now. 
> 
> So, I went into this with some serious plans. I wanted to get more of the family stuff dealt with. Get my baby Aziraphale into a better situation in this part. And then it stole my wallet and ran away from me. So enjoy the fluff. I have no idea what comes next. I forever give up on attempting to plan it out. Guess we'll all be surprised together.

“Crowley, what on Earth did you do to my family?” 

“Good morning to you too, Angel.” 

“No. No, don’t you dare. I’m upset with you. We’re in a fight. Yes, yes we’re in a fight, and I’m very cross.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, sweetheart, because I brought this tablet to show you what I showed your family. Plus, I stopped by that donut shop you like so much and picked up some snacks to eat while I show you. But I guess if we’re in a fight you won’t want to hang out in the greenhouse during first period to see.” 

Crowley waits quietly while Aziraphale thinks. He gets to actually see the desire to stay angry and the desire to hide in the greenhouse eating donuts battle it out across his Angel’s face. If one of the options wouldn’t lead to no Angel for who knows how long it might have been a tad bit humorous. But no Angel? Crowley would die. It would be devastating. Absolutely impossible to continue on. 

Oh dark lord down below that pout is so much worse. 

“When you dropped me off last night, Gabriel was in tears! Mother and father were arguing about the meaning of the Bible, which they have never done before, despite how different they are, and Gabriel told me you had come over.” Zira gave an indignant huff, adding a small scolding of, “I told you not to get involved, Crowley.” 

His Angel looks so distressed. This is no good. No good at all. He’s wringing his hands and everything. 

“I’m sorry, Angel. How about I show you what I showed them and we talk about it and then if you’re still angry you can decide if we’re in a fight? Hm?” 

“Oh...oh, very well! But only because I really want to know what it was that made Gabriel so emotional.” 

“Of course, Angel.” 

***

Crowley almost has a heart attack when they’re sneaking out to the greenhouse and Hastur and Ligur are loitering near the walkway but as it turns out Aziraphale has ‘a dialogue’ going with Ligur about the meaning, or lack thereof, of life from their shared study period so it’s fine. They make it out to the greenhouse and get set up in the back with donuts and Crowley’s tablet and everything is fine, at least for now. Then, Crowley gets a few slides into the presentation and his Angel looks like he’s about to either burst into flames from his blush or start crying. Not the best options but maybe he won’t still be angry by the end. 

Once he’s finished going through the entire thing, Crowley would be lying very much so if he tried to say he wasn’t nervous. He’s a little tiny bit petrified. It’s fine. Going into this he knew that it would be on par with ripping his heart out of his chest and handing it over to his Angel. Everything’s alright. Completely peachy keen. 

“Crowley, this is...you showed this to my parents? And Gabriel?” 

“Mm. Yeah. Yess.” 

“You meant all that..?” 

“What?” Crowley turns to face him, “Angel, of course, I meant it.” 

His Angel beams and Crowley’s heart stops. His entire world comes to a stop so that he can take in how Aziraphale looks hiding behind the massive leaves of someone’s final project, beaming at him with the sun hitting his hair and tears in his eyes. If Crowley were an artist he would never be in want of a muse. If he were a writer, one of the great poets maybe, the focus of all of his works would be sitting right here with him, ditching their first period, and leaning in to grace his cheek with a kiss from flawless lips. What did he ever do to win the heart of someone so pure? So purely unblemished and warm? Whatever it was he needs to continue for the rest of eternity, or however long he has, so that he never loses him. It’s imperative that he keep at whatever it is. But first. 

“So. Are we in a fight Angel?” 

He really needs to not sound like a small child asking their parent why Santa didn’t come this year. Satan. 

“No, dearheart. No, I don’t think I could possibly stay angry with that.” 

Crowley grins. 

“But next time, maybe warn me that you’re going to bring Gabriel to tears? It’s truly not enjoyable to attempt to calm him.” 

“Hey, he was only _ close _ to tears when I left. And I didn’t think he would appreciate comfort coming from me.” 

“True enough. Very well. And I’ll have you know that my father was nearly ready to renounce our church which had my mother near ripping out her hair.” 

Crowley winces and shrugs, “Unintended, but he’s a fully grown-up adult, isn’t he? Up to him. I am sorry if its causing problems angel, don’t get me wrong, but they really needed the reminder that they’re supposed to be loving each other above everything else. Especially someone so perfectly amazing.” 

His Angel blushes and nods, “Yes, you’re quite right that they had seemed to forget about that.” 

They spend the next three periods sharing snacks and watching The Good Place, with the occasional kiss shared between episodes. And during the boring parts. And whenever Zira puts his hand on Crowley’s cheek Like That and leans in close and makes Crowley’s heart explode in his chest. If they keep missing class like this even Crowley can admit it might become a problem. Not one he cares to rectify though. If missing class means soft kisses and hands on his cheeks and Aziraphale, then he’s glad to ask his classmates what he missed after school. It’s worth it to spend time with his Angel, who he love-. Well. There’s that. He should really. Yeah. Okay. 

“Angel, um. I need to,” Crowley sits up and holds onto Zira’s hand, “We sort of just, and never really, so I was wanting to ask you if, um, if you wanted to date me? Go, uh, ‘go steady’ as it were?” 

Oh, there’s that bright, brilliant smile. Zira knows just how to steal every last ounce of breath Crowley has in his lungs. He also knows how to take Crowley entirely by surprise. One moment, Crowley is blinking, just kind of blankly staring at Aziraphale sitting next to him and smiling and the next he’s gasping for breath, staring up at Zira from the ground. 

“Did...did you just tackle me..?” 

His Angel is so close. Just a few inches away, two, or maybe three. 

“I would love to Anthony J. Crowley. I would love nothing more.” 

Crowley’s face is broken. It feels broken at least. How many muscles can you pull from smiling too much? Oh hell, who cares? That’s the least important thing right now. What is important is that Aziraphale is _right there_ and Crowley is entirely too far away from him. Entirely too far. 

“Can I kiss you, Angel?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Suddenly, they aren’t so far apart anymore. They aren’t really apart at all. Crowley leans up those few inches to kiss his Angel and there’s nothing between them. Aziraphale has one hand on his waist and the other on his cheek, quickly becoming Crowley’s favorite place for it, and Crowley is gripping the sides of Zira’s cardigan. They’re together, and he loves him, and there’s no place that they should be other than here, in each other’s arms. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I just came to pick up my flytraps.” 

“Tracy..! Oh dear. Oh, no, I apologize, oh dear,” Aziraphale startles and pulls away and Crowley just really doesn’t think that’s fair but he doesn’t have much time to focus on that because it looks like his Angel is about to panic and that’s no good. 

Crowley sits up, “Angel, hey. Everything is alright. ‘S not like she saw anything indecent. Right, Tracy?” 

“Nope, not at all. I was just a bit shocked is all.” 

Zira nods, but Crowley can see him wringing his hands still. At least he’s breathing. That’s good. Although, he’ll probably make Crowley go to class after this. Ugh. Well, paradise can only last so long he supposes or no one would ever recognize it as anything special. 

“I’ll just be going then, shall I? Really, you boys have fun.” 

“See you later, Tracy” 

After she leaves Aziraphale calms down considerably. Good. His Angel deserves to feel nice and calm as much as possible. 

“We should probably try to make our next class, my dear.” 

Crowley groans and throws himself back down onto the ground, “How did I know you were going to say that? I knew it, Angel.” 

“Well, we know each other very well, dearheart. Sometimes, I feel you know me better than I know myself even. Better than I thought it possible to be known.” 

“Ngk.” 

Aziraphale leans down next to him and rests his head on Crowley’s shoulder, “I know you, as well. Like I knew that’s how you would react when I said that.” 

“Angel…” 

“Hm?” 

“Feel like we could stay here forever, it would be perfect.” 

“Yes. Rather.” 

When Crowley reaches across to take Aziraphale’s hand he finds that his Angel was already reaching out for him as well. He entwines their fingers and they lay there like that, together, for an indeterminate length of time. Not really. It’s only a few minutes. Aziraphale makes Crowley get up to go to class. They’ve missed about four classes and most of lunch but Crowley thought it was plenty worth it. Crowley would much rather stay in the greenhouse for the rest of the day, but he can tell that Zira is starting to get a bit in a tizzy, giving in fairly easy when his Angel insists that they can’t possibly miss another class that day. Crowley gets in one last kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek and they head out to get to class. 

“It’s a beautiful-” 

“-day, isn’t it?” 

Aziraphale beams, and they end up ten minutes late to their next class (it’s ten minutes spent in each other’s arms behind an old tree so Crowley has no complaints). 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, you never realize how often you use the letters 'l' and 'o' until your laptop starts refusing to let you. That shit hurted. :/


End file.
